Aren't We The Same?
by Hachimenroppi's Secret Desire
Summary: Izaya x Roppi- A rumor spreads that Izaya was killed; Roppi finds out it wasn't true. RP oneshot/Gore


Izaya x Roppi _A rumor spreads that Izaya was killed. Secretly frightened it was true, Roppi decides to sneak into Izaya's home-only to see the informant sleeping soundly._

* * *

_Non relation_

* * *

Roppi never liked sneaking into places. It was wrong, it was so wrong...but he was pretty sure his mind was fucking with him.

Izaya was dead?

The idea bothered so much-but he felt off. And yet, he was wondered if this was a good idea.

But when he got there, the rage boiled beneath his skin-he was raging at the fact Izaya was perfectly well and sleeping, the misanthrope gripped a pillow and did the first thing he could think of- sadly, not suffocating- and whacked Izaya with it. "YOU ARROGANT BASTARD."

Faking his own death was something Izaya did on very rare occasions when he really needed to but this time it just so happened to be some stupid rumor that was probably started online.

Rolling out of his bed and hitting the floor pretty hard, Izaya was woken up by one pissed off Roppi.

Izaya reached under his bed for a spare knife but kept it hidden as he poked his head up to find Roppi standing there, fuming.

Knowing it was only Roppi, he was tempted to let go off the knife but he was aware of what his double could do, "There are nice, more persuasive ways to request cuddles, you know?" he glared at Roppi with a devious smirk. Oblivious as to why he was really there.

"Or did you just have a dream about me?"

Roppi regarded the other silently. Does he not know? Or he just doesn't care?

Roppi wouldn't admit how much he actually cared; it scared him. To think that somewhere in his mind he thought about the informants well being. And to hear he died by someone else's hand…

The male dropped down beside Izaya, and grabbed his hair, yanking it back. "Hey." Soft. Roppi's voice was gentle compared to the fact he was nearly pulling Izaya's hair, "I heard you were supposedly killed."

Izaya flinched and grunted at his hair being pulled back but upon opening his eyes to look at Roppi, a satisfied grin found its way on to his face despite the pain.

Then Roppi told him what happened and why he was here. Suddenly it all become clear. Well… His rude awakening and angry Roppi.

"Well as you can see, I'm alive and well."

So many things could have been said but Roppi had his fingers gripping tight at Izaya's hair so anything smart that he said probably would have made Roppi pull harder.

Was it really worth it?

"Why, were you worried about me, Ha-chin?" he purred with delight, bracing himself for a bit of pain.

Totally worth it.

He gave another tug, "I care because if you died…" Why did he care? He made a soft scoffing sound and yanked Izaya's head upwards with the pulling, once more. "I don't know. It makes me mad just to know that you could've died and I wasn't there."

Roppi was confused, his emotions conflicting with what he really wanted. He wouldn't understand why he cared—or if maybe his hatred was the reason. He had once said he felt indifferent; yet it was probably more now. Not love, but the burning dislike that caused Roppi to react.

"I have sharp canines," Roppi hissed, "Shut your mouth or I will bite you." He was close too biting him. Very close.

His hair was tugged at even harder this time and Izaya closed his eyes for a moment. teeth clenched lightly and a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This wasn't good.

One could only pray that the darkness of the room was on his side and hid that shit, "Nngh- Alright! You're only here to check to see if the rumors were true."

Izaya found himself gripping his knife even tighter and if Roppi didn't let go, he swore he would make him let go.

Red eyes gleamed, and Roppi slowly released. But even so, he still gripped a bit of his hair, before he pulled his hand away completely.

He grabbed Izaya's collar, pulling the male close and he bit down hard at the neck. I told you to shut up. he inwardly thought with a roll of his eyes.

Roppi shoved the other away, and wiped his mouth. "I didn't bite hard enough…" He hissed to himself.

Hissing in sharply through his teeth, Izaya kept one eyes open to make sure the knife wouldn't be seen. Roppi's put quite a bit of pressure in to the bite and it definitely hurt but it wasn't enough to break skin.

It hardly even left a mark.

As Roppi shoved Izaya back, he rattled the bedside table a bit and it took less than a moment for Izaya to reach over, grab a pillow and throw it at Roppi to catch. Izaya's knife following very close behind, impaling the pillow with a muffled piercing sound.

Izaya glared at Roppi with a smirk that said that this was all just a huge fucking game to him.

"No. You didn't…"

"Oh, yes. I fucking did, you—Oooh. I'm so.." Roppi dropped the pillow and moved closer to the male, "done! I'm done." Mentally and psychically…

He wasn't going to hold back anymore. So, be it that if he died tonight. He died in bliss.

"I swear I'm a sadist.." And after that, he yanked the blade from the pillow, tackling Izaya by the waist, before straddling him.

His eyes glowed. With pure joy in the fact that Oh yes fuck, he was going to so dig the blade into Izaya's chest—… And he pressed the tip against the informants neck, scowling.

"All. I did. Was bite you. And pull your hair…You're the one doing sexual sounds!" Roppi had heard it. "Seriously~? Nng—. Sick fuck."

There wasn't exactly much room for Izaya to move to evade Roppi's attack which was ok because he didn't plan to escape from this tonight anyways.

Roppi seemed to be on fire tonight, pulling all the right strings. Each action caused a spark of excitement much like the spark created from the flint of a lighter. It was only a matter of time before he ignited the flame. One more action should do it…

Let's say a knife to the throat.

Oh how Roppi's perfect reactions were leaving him breathless, "That's ok, I'm a bit of a masochist myself" he muttered with that horribly evil smirk on his face.

"You were pulling my hair and it hurt. Whatever you heard was only sexual to you, Ha-chin~" he teased, gripping on to Roppi's shirt, there wasn't much of a way for Izaya to escape unless he manipulated his way out of this. Though he wasn't really putting up much of a fight.

Am I making you sick, Hachin?

Roppi kept the blade at his throat, moving one hand to slap Izaya's off his shirt. "Don't touch me." He spat. He moved the knife towards Izaya's chest and, indulging his sadist urges, pressed down and tore the shirt, leaving the flesh visible, in which he pressed the tip down.

He watched as blood pushed forth from a small pierce through his flesh, and exhaled shakily. "Sexual to me…maybe. Maybe it's just me~" he chirped, his mood fairly lifted from the pain he was planning to inflict upon Izaya.

He leaned down, a smirk on his face, "or maybe Iza-kun actually enjoys this~?"

Of course Izaya only tightened his grip on Roppi's shirt once he told him that he didn't want to be touched. It seemed that even when he was in a dangerous situation, he couldn't help being such a troll.

Though his expression changed once Roppi cut through his skin once again, it truly angered him to be taunted like this.

"If you're gonna stab me, do it!"

Izaya would rather be stabbed than to have cuts or scratches… Well, he'd rather come out of it unmarked at all but a cut felt a little more humiliating and he hated that Roppi always went straight for that option.

He needed a distraction from his frustration (of being cut) that threatened to ruin the game, so he attempted to cover up what little he revealed so far, "I'm not the one who's hearing things and getting all worked up."

But he was…

"Ano…." Roppi murmured, leaning back. He shifted, his head tilted. "If I stab you, I can't have fun….but~" He moved the blade from the chest area, it wouldn't do good if he hit a wrong spot… He pushed the sharp blade into Izaya's shoulder, and slid it back out, the object now soaked in blood.

"Better?" He had stabbed him. And Roppi hated to admit how excited it made him. He squirmed again, "Gaah.. This is so embarrassing!" He hid his face in his hands and blushed. "I'm enjoying this. I really am…"

Calming himself down, the male resumed back to just cutting Izaya's chest—remarking the same spot he had done once before.

Feeling the blade of his knife sink in to the flesh in his shoulder, Izaya shut his eyes and cried out in pain. The look in his eyes once he opened them, for split second, didn't have the same playfulness as they did before but deep down he loved this.

Not necessarily being in the position he was in but to have himself, found Roppi.

As much as Izaya wanted to struggle and fight his way out of this, he simply wasn't physically strong enough to overpower Roppi from beneath him and now that he was wounded, he wouldn't possibly have the balance to get the upper hand and roll them over somehow.

Now his only choice was what he was best at.

And he'd need to do it quickly given that Roppi moved the knife back over his chest and continued threatening to cut him, Izaya put on his best face and grinned at Roppi through the pain, "You're doing great, Roppi. Soon you'll be just like me" he took a few breaths and laid his head to the floor, chuckling to himself.

Deriving pleasure from another persons pain, you're practically there.

"…" Roppi rolled his eyes, "uh huh. Yeah, sure." He sat back and sighed, "you're bleeding like crazy..where's your first aid kit?"

Common sense was coming back. Though, Roppi really didn't like the common sense. It was annoying to think about the others wellbeing when Roppi was fully enjoying himself in cutting him and making him bleed and that cry of pain~!.

Man, did Roppi love his life right now.

"Or. We can continue with me stabbing and cutting various places until you are dead. And this time, you really would be and ah~ I wouldn't care much if I did end up in a jail cell."

Roppi didn't appear to be affected by Izaya's comment but it didn't really matter, Roppi seemed to be retreating and the pressure on Izaya's chest subsided as he breathed despite the pain in his shoulder.

"Cabinet in the bathroom, the second shelf" he mumbled.

I have GOT to stop letting him get his hands on my knife. Oh well, next time maybe I can be the one carving my name in to him…

That last comment brought a smile back to Izaya's face. Roppi really had no idea who Izaya was involved with and how many people might come knocking on his door once they all found out Izaya, the valuable informant, was killed. Jail would be the very least of his problems… But Roppi didn't need to know that if he WAS going to kill Izaya.

In his now calmer state, the male retrieved the needed kit and set to work. He stared at the torn shirt, and sighed. "I'm…so not really sorry."

Secretly, he was. Now that he inspected each cut as he cleaned them, and bandaged each wound, he felt somewhat bad. "…I have no idea what came over me." He sat back. Was he really going to become like Izaya?

Or was he already? The thought caused him to freeze up, and before he knew it, he stuck the knife very much near Izaya's head and left.


End file.
